Just An Ordinary Day
by keyondraswag
Summary: Just An Ordinary Day is about Daniel tells Emma he loves her and she runs away what happened why did she run what's going on with Deigo, Andi. Did her ex boyfriend Jax being let out of jail to see his love. R/R
1. Chapter 1

**Emma and Andi**

**I don't need a plot but I have a surprise for a lucky fanfictioner anubisd101 I was wondering if you could help me on this fanfiction because you are such a good writer. And know it's time for the disclaimer. I do not own Every Which Way or the characters I only own the plot also all the outfits are on my profile. HAPPY READING!**

* * *

**Just An Ordinary Day**

**Emma's POV**

I woke up on a Wednesday Morning from me and Andi's sleepover we had last night. It was Andi's pick for the activity so we played Crash of the Titans all night while talking about Daniel and Deigo.

Emma: Andi wake up we have to be at the school in 2 hours for your swim meat

Andi: OK I'll take the downstairs bathroom

Emma: OK I'll call Daniel to bring breakfast

Andi: Call Deigo to come over to

Emma:OK *dialed the number*

(_Emma Italics _**Daniel Bold)**

**Hey Em**

_Hey me and Andi were wondering if you could bring breakfast over to my house before the swim meat_

**Sure anything for my girls also Deigo is over here and wants to know if he could come to**

_Sure i was just about to call him to come over_

**Great (Deigo she said yes)**

_OK so he is hear already come quick i'm hungry_

**K bye Emmy**

_Bye Danny_

(End Conversation)

Emma: Daniel is bringing... really guys Deigo you just got here and your already trying to swallow my best friend

Deigo: Not my fault she is so perfect

Emma: (scoff)

Daniel: EMMA

Emma: WHERE UP HERE EMMA

Daniel walked into my room and came up to me and kissed my cheek.

Daniel: Where's your dad I usally look forward to him attacking me with question's everytime I come over

Emma: He is in England to see his cousins

Daniel: Your not going

Emma: I got grounded also I wouldn't want to miss this *sarcastically*

Daniel: OK no PDA

Andi: Ha ha very funny lets eat

Emma: K race you down there

Then me and Andi raced down stairs into the kitchen and saw bacon and pancakes in containers.

Andi: Oooh bacon

Daniel: Andi don't eat so much you can't swim that fast if you have a full stomach

Andi: YES I COULD *with a mouth full of food*

Deigo: Calm down baby, you like to win right

Andi: Yes

Deigo: Then don't eat so much

Andi: Fine but your going to pay later *as she ate a peice of bacon then walked out the door*

Emma: Let's go we'll eat in your car Danny

Daniel: Wait my car but it's so perfectly clean and-

I gave him my 'Where using your car and your going to like it look' not to be selfish it's just these heel's were not made to walk 25 blocks to school.

Daniel: Hey I think we should take my car to school

Emma: Good Danny *Then pecked his lips*

(2 hours later)

Emma: Woah you guys won nice swimming Andi

Daniel: Hey

Emma: You were to and you to Deigo

Daniel: Come pool day at my house **(Andi's and Emma's Bathing suit's are on my profile)**

Emma: Sleepover at my house later

**Daniel's House**

**Daniel's POV**

Deigo: What's taking the girl's so long it's been 20 mintues

Daniel: Girls take longer than guys

Andi: What was that Daniel

Emma: Girls are to slow

Daniel: I can see why you were late

Emma and Andi were wearing...BIKINI'S

Andi: Oh these we had nothing else to wear right Deigo

Deigo: Right

Emma: Who wants to do a challenge

Daniel: What kind of challenge

Emma: Who could hold there breath under water the longest

Daniel, Deigo, Andi: Your on

We all went under water but I was the first to come up then Emma then Deigo and Andi did a tie.

Andi: Since there was a tie it is time for

Deigo and Andi: WATER FIGHT

Deigo and Andi started to splash each other with water until one of them couldn't take it which was Andi but knowing Andi she would attack him but right now she is fake crying saying 'that's not fair'.

Deigo: Aww baby it's OK you can take my win

Andi: Thank you Deigo *then kissed his cheek*

Emma: Did her iner girly just come out

Daniel: I guess so, Emma I have something I want ask you but not here

Emma: OK lets go to the swing

Daniel: OK

Me and Emma got out the pool and I grabbed Emma's towel **(All of there towel covers are on my profile but you have to copy the website and paste because I don't know how to do the link thing like anubisd101 you have to do that for all the clothes on my profile you won't understand the story without the clothes) **and we walked over to her patio and sat in my swing chair.

Emma: What do you need to ask me Danny

Daniel: Well it's been a while since the whole principal witch thing and you know how you lost your powers

Emma: Ya

Daniel: Ya well I was wondering did you get your powers back

Emma: No, I mean, yes, I mean no *sigh* I did get my powers

Daniel: Why didn't you tell me

Emma: I didn't know how and I wanted you to have a simple relationship with out all the drama and the powers and ..I didn't want you to be afraid of me

Daniel: Emma I would never be afraid of you ..I love you no matter what

Emma: You love me

Daniel: More than anything in the world

Emma: I got to go tell Andi and Deigo I said bye *really fast and walked out of Daniel's house*

Daniel: *whispering* What did I do

Andi: Hey where's Emma

Daniel: I messed up bubu

**(I made Andi a nickname i know it's not something she would like but i that was the first thing i thought that was kinda something that a spanish person would say i think)**

Andi: What happened

Daniel: I told her I love her

Andi: You what

Daniel: I told her I-

Andi: I heard what you said but when it comes to I love you Emma she has bad memories

Daniel: Like what

Andi: *sigh* OK when Emma was in the 8th grade she went out with a guy name Jax** (It's Jack but I spell it Jax because in the new season of Every witch way there is a new guy that try's to flirt with Emma named Jax) **they had good times they went on dates went to the movies and then one day Emma told him she loved him and then he ran off and never came back

Daniel: Wow but I would never do that to Emma

Andi: Let me finish one day he came back and kidnapped her took her down an alley, and he raped her and threated to kill her if he didn't do what he said, so the next 2 years she did everything he said, then one day he took her down the same alley and beat her and he never came back after that but then someone found him found out what he did and called the police but then he broke out and Emma was put into witness protection. The police found and was put to life in prison.

Daniel: Oh my god all that just from i love you I need to find her

Andi: Be careful if you say something and she does something stupid I will kill you

Daniel: OK don't mess up my house like last time

Andi: Who knew that of you put a phone in the microwave it can explode melt and start a fire

Daniel: I did

Andi: Just go already

Daniel: OK THANKS ANDI

Andi: WELCOME

* * *

**There's that chapter hoped you liked and now here is the promo:**

**Up next on Just An Ordinary Day:**

**Daniel: EMMA EMMA**

**Emma: DANIEL**

**Daniel: EMMA WHERE ARE YOU**

**Emma: I'M IN MY ROOM**

_**Daniel's House:**_

**Andi: What do you think is going on over there**

**Deigo: I don't know but I can figure that out *they start making out but Andi pulls away***

**Andi: Our friends are hurt and all you care about is us kissing**

**Deigo: What else is there to do**

**Andi: I don't know go and help them out you know I'm out**

**Narrator: What happens next on Just and Ordinary Day read to find out**

* * *

**There see you next time on Just and Ordinary Day**

**HAPPY READING!**

**-Keyondraswag (Keyondra)-**


	2. Mistakes

**Mistakes**

**Thank you EWWfan101 Guest anubisd101 Emily and Kingofgames96 for the reviews and most importantly anubisd101 for giving me the ideas and sorry for all spelling mistakes but HAPPY READING!**

**NeonLights55: The Clothes are on anubisd101's**

**EWWfan101: Thanks for the advice**

**Guest: Thank you so much**

**Emily: OMG thank you I feel so special**

**Kingofgames96: Thank you so much for letting me do the next chapter of your story**

**anubisd101: Thank you for helping me on this chapter**

* * *

What am I doing I just threw my whole life away

_Got up on the wrong side of life today, yeah_  
_Crash the car and I'm gonna be really late_  
_My phone doesn't work cus it's out of range_  
_Looks like it's just one of those kind of days_

_You can't kick me down I'm already on the ground_  
_No you can't, but you couldn't catch me anyhow_  
_Blue skies, but the sun isn't coming out, no_  
_Today is like I'm under a heavy cloud_

_And I feel so alive_  
_I can't help myself_  
_Don't you realize_

_[Chorus]_  
_I just wanna scream and lose control_  
_Throw my hands up and let it go_  
_Forget about everything and run away, yeah_  
_I just wanna fall and lose myself_  
_Laughing so hard it hurts like hell_  
_Forget about everything and run away, yeah_

_So-so's how I'm doing, if you're wondering_  
_I'm in a fight with the world but I'm winning_  
_Stay there, come closer it's at your own risk_  
_Yeah you know how it is life can be a bitch_

_And I feel so alive_  
_I can't help myself_  
_Don't you realize_

_[Chorus]_

_Run away, run away [Repeat]_

_[Chorus X2]_

I'm guessing I ran to far because I was in the middle of an alley if I'm in an alley then I need to change out of this bikini and into new clothes 'I don't want to draw attention to me so bring me some new clothes please' I changed into my new clothes and started to walk down the alley. **(outfit on anudisd101 profile)**

Emma: Hello Hello

?: Who are you

Emma: I'm Emma

?: I'm Dani

Emma: Like my friend Andi

Dani: Sure but what are you doing here and whats with your outfit

Emma: Oh since I like butterflies I wear alot of butterfly stuff

Dani: Well if your in this side of town that's a big no no

Emma: Well what is

Dani: What I'm wearing is what will make you fit in on this side of town

Emma: OK but if I change my friends will hate me

Dani: So you ain't gonna change cause of them bitches you ya person

Emma: Your right I'll be back

I walked to the mall and got a whole new look it's amazing and so not like me but I wonder what Daniel is going to think at school tomorrow since it is free choice Friday and now everyday of the week but we don't tell the principal we just stole all her calenders and for some reason Andi was able to change the day on her phone and computer so it's Friday everyday but we don't ask why but at least Andi will be impressed with my new look.

(Next Morning still Emma's POV)

I woke up and changed into my clothes **(all the outfits might be on anubisd101's profile but if it isn't you have to copy n paste it from my profile) **got downstairs grabbed a doughnut that my dad always buys in the morning and walked out the door. I got on my motorcycle that I bought yesterday with the money I saved from birthdays and christmas for the past 6 years it has flames that look totally real on on it. When I got to school I was riding threw the exit when I saw Andi and of course she didn't notice it was me. I was parking my bike when Andi came running over to me still not noticing it was me

Andi: Wow dude can I try

I took off my helmet and then Andi's mouth dropped

Emma: Sup An

Andi: Emma what happened

Emma: The same old Emma stupid**  
**

Andi: I don't need your attitude I've got my own

Emma: Fine out of my way I have a locker to change and lives to ruin

Andi; What has got it in to you

Emma: My darkside *while walking into the school*

I walked into school and people kept staring at me I was starting to get nervous NO Emma it's time for your dark side to shine.

Emma: WHAT ARE YOU ALL STARING AT YOU ALL HAVE LIVES FOCUS ON THOUGHS

Daniel: Emma

Emma: What.. oh it's you

Daniel: I was looking for Emma not that

Emma: Get use to it now out of my way

Daniel: OK ...hey where's your necklace that I gave you, you said you would never take it off

Oh I forgot about my necklace Daniel is going to kill me just play it cool

Emma: Umm it's in my backpack

Daniel: Then take it out

Emma: OK

I look down and and think if I can make a distraction

Emma: My backpack is in my locker

Daniel: OK let's go then

Emma:OK

* * *

**Well thanks for reading and for anubisd101 for helping me again also all the clothes for this story is on ANUBISD101'S ACCOUNT just to make that clear because I didn't know how to do the link thing but read anubisd101's books there amazing also review but for now I'm Keyondra and this was Just An Ordinary Day**

* * *

**Next Time On Just An Ordinary Day:**

**Daniel: I can't belive you lied to me**

**(Alley)**

**Emma: Why should I belive you, you did this to me**

**(Andi's Room)**

**Daniel: She will come back to us but for now this Emma we'll have to act like she is regular Emma**

**Andi: Thanks Daniel**

***They lean in***

**Narrator: Just An Ordinary Day Saturday at 11 pm/ 10 pm Thanks for Reading**

* * *

**-Keyondraswag(Keyondra)-**

**-Anubisd101-**


	3. AN

**Author's Note**

**Hey guys sorry I haven't updated but I can't update tomorrow or next week because i'm going on vaction to everywhere near Maine New Hampserie and Vermont so see u guys**

**-Keyondraswag(Keyondra)-**


	4. New Chapter

**New Chapter**

**Hey guys sorry I haven't updated in a month anubisd101 is writing the new chapter which I am so grateful for because I have to much preasure in her so I will get you that chapter soon OH AND ALL THE CLOTHES FOR A FEW OF MY STORIES ARE ON ANUBISD101's ACCOUNT JUST GO ON THERE AND SCROLL DOWN**

**-Keyondra(Keyondraswag)-**


End file.
